A variety of different types of blankets, changing pads, and diaper bags are currently available. Conventionally, diapers, wipes, and related products are carried in a diaper bag, and a separate blanket or changing pad is utilized as a surface when changing an infant's diaper. What is needed is an assembly which is easy to carry, and which can be used as a diaper bag, a changing pad, and if needed, a soft, warm surface on which an infant can sleep, play, or eat.